Turning the Tables
by simplyshelbs16
Summary: Post TFP. Sherlock and Molly maintained their friendship after the phone call until one night, months later, his true feelings show. He crashes a dating convention that Molly attends to support Meena and revelations are made. Hilarity and fluff ensue. I do not own the characters; Sir ACD and Moftiss/BBC do.


**Author's Note: Written for my friend, penelope1730, on tumblr for her birthday today!** **This is basically me putting Sherlolly in Nick & Jess's place in the New Girl episode Table 34 except different dialogue and outcome of course. If you've seen it, awesome! If not, you're in for a treat!**

* * *

Six months. It had been six bloody long months of nothing but pure friendship. Not that Sherlock didn't cherish the close bond he had with Molly, but he had been mentally kicking himself for not telling her that he meant it. The longer time went on, the harder it became to hide it.

Molly was shocked to say the least. Sherlock had crashed on her sofa the night before. While he was there, she had come out for a glass of water and they talked, as he was still awake. When she turned to go back to bed, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the most passionate kiss she had ever been given. Needless to say, she responded to his affections after the initial shock wore off.

Sherlock was there briefly when she woke up in the morning. She wanted him to take back the kiss; act like it never happened for the sake of their friendship. She even added that they'd be a complete mess if they pursued a relationship. He only complied after seeing her plans for the day written on the calendar.

* * *

Approaching Meena's door, she knocked.

"Hey, Molly, thanks for coming with me today. I-"

"Sherlock kissed me," Molly blurted out.

What!?" Meena exclaimed.

* * *

"So, wait...you kissed Molly?" John asked.

"It would seem so," Sherlock replied.

"Huh," John sounded.

* * *

Meena had convinced Molly to participate in the dating convention since she was adamant about not ruining her friendship with Sherlock.

"Who knows, maybe you'll meet your future husband here," Meena had reasoned. They filled out their forms with their basic information, education and resumé. Little did they know, Sherlock was filling out his own. Somehow, he was going to prove to Molly that they were meant to be.

* * *

Upon returning her forms, Sherlock was returning his beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Molly asked, her eyes wide.

"Same as you," he replied matter-of-factly.

"You're here to support Meena?" she questioned.

"Okay, not the same thing as you," Sherlock responded. "But we're both participating, so there's that."

They were waiting on their table number assignment in silence. People with similar resumés and education backgrounds were being grouped together.

"You two," the hostess pointed at them, "table one."

"Great," Molly remarked. Sherlock only grinned cheekily.

* * *

The first exercise was for their group to hold hands in a circle whilst getting each other through the hula hoop. It was to show the compatibility of those you were paired with. Sherlock stood beside Molly holding her hand, as they had been paired together, awaiting for the hoop to get to them.

Molly only struggled slightly getting through it from it being passed to her by the lady beside her. She knew there was no way that she and Sherlock could manage it with their massive height difference. Once the hoop encircled the grouping of their hands, they effortlessly got him through it.

"It seems we are quite compatible, Molly," he smirked.

"Mhm, we do have a compatible friendship," she replied.

"Why won't you just admit that we're good together, Molly?" Sherlock asked. Ignoring the comment, she walked on over to their next exercise.

They had to make a table out of nothing but newspaper and tape. The first table that could hold a phone book would win.

"You did kiss me back," Sherlock continued. "You definitely liked it."

"No, I didn't," Molly lied through her teeth as she taped the first portion of their shabby table together. "As for kissing you back, it was a reflex."

"I wasn't aware that reflexes lasted for three minutes," he countered, placing the next layer of newspaper on. They continued to argue like this until, before they knew it, they were the first ones done.

"And we have a winning couple," the hostess announced, pointing at them.

"We are not a couple," Molly insisted as the crowd clapped. Meena looked very amused. "This is an awful table, it won't hold anything." She dropped the phone book onto the table and it landed with a loud thump, the table sturdy as ever.

"Well, look at that," Sherlock mused. Molly moved the table to the floor and jumped on it. It was firm and held her weight.

"How is it this strong?" she groaned in frustration.

"Strong table, strong couple," the hostess remarked.

* * *

Sherlock found Molly outside in the hallway, slumped against the wall on the floor. He sat beside her without getting a death glare, so there was that.

"Molly, I'm sorry for the way I acted," he sighed. "If you've moved on, then I respect that and would like it if you would still be my best friend."

"It's not that I don't still love you, Sherlock, because I do," she told him. "I never stopped being in love with you."

"Then, what's the problem? I don't understand," he asked.

"I'm just scared," Molly admitted. "I mean, why now? All of a sudden, you love me?"

"I haven't been entirely honest with you, Molly," Sherlock confessed. "The truth is, the first time I acknowledged how I felt about you, it was that bloody awful Christmas party I ruined. I didn't know how to deal with it, so I ran away from it. When I found out about your engagement after my return, I was heartbroken, but I repressed all of it. The words that were said in that phone call...I meant it then and I mean it now. It has always been you, Molly Hooper."

"We do make a pretty good team," Molly laughed. "And I suppose you're worth the risk."

"Only suppose? I'm hurt," he teased.

"You definitely are worth it, Sherlock," she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," he spoke softly, opening his arms up to hold her once she seated herself in his lap. "Shall we wait for Meena out here?"

"And do what in the meantime?" Molly asked.

"We could snog," Sherlock winked.

"Oh, what the hell," Molly agreed as her lips met his happily.


End file.
